Rock Jumping
by pkfloyd94
Summary: Kid!House Young Greg drags his friend into a dangerous situation. *one shot* my first *comments please*


**Rock Jumping**

_This was just a little story I wrote a while back. While I was looking through my documents I stumbled upon it and thought why not revise it a bit. And I decided since I haven't posted any new chapters for a while this will buy me extra time to edit and finally finish up those chapters. _

_So enjoy my first (posted) one-shot._

H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H.H

** "**Come on, faster!" he called running as fast as his young legs would take him.

"I'm coming, wait up!" Tom gasped yards behind his friend.

"We are almost there." He whined not slowing down one bit.

"Greg, I have asthma," he said knowing Greg could care less.

"Don't be such a baby. Hey, I can see it!" he shouted ignoring Tom entirely.

"What? Hey, wait up!" He called his energy dwindling.

Greg then abruptly stopped, much to his friend's relief.

Tom eventually caught-up with him, panting rapidly, his hands were on his knees, head hanging. His dark and now sweaty hair clung to his face uncomfortably. Tom tried swiping it out of his face but, it just simply fell right back into place.

"Here it is!" Greg boasted loudly, happy to have finally arrived at his destination.

"Where is here?" Tom asked still worn out from running so much.

Greg had a satisfied grin on his face, which made Tom quite uneasy, for he knew it meant that he was about to be forced into something completely insane.

"Welcome to paradise my friend" Greg stated as absolute fact.

Tom walked over to Greg then, followed his gaze to the water far down beneath their feet. Their definitions of paradise differed quite vastly.

"Are you out of your mind!" Tom exclaimed staring at Greg as if his friend were a madman.

Greg quickly pulled off his shirt, chucking it at his friend.

"If you want to kill yourself that's fine but don't drag me into it." he said removing the shirt from his face.

"Come on it's only a… forty foot dive," he said with a shrug. Greg was never the best at creating confidence.

"Not doing it," he responded flatly.

"I'm just messing with you it's only a fifty foot dive." Greg laughed mocking his friend's reaction.

Tom crossed his arms, with the clear indication that he was completely against this.

"Fine, your loss" and with that he was falling feet first off a cliff.

Tom heard a splash and ran to the end of the cliff, his eyes staring down at the rippling water cautiously.

Soon enough Greg's head popped out of the water and on his face was the widest grin Tom had ever seen.

"Whoa! That was incredible! He yelled ecstatic, "come on Tommyboy the water's great!" he called swimming the backstroke and splashing his feet against the water.

Tom sighed, Greg knew he hated when people called him that.

Reluctantly, Tom complied and began pealing his now dirty shirt off. Slowly, he made his way to the edge of the cliff, hesitant to jump.

"Come on already, don't tell me your scared," he taunted, still smiling much to the annoyance of Tom.

"No way!" he lied, for he didn't want his friend to think he was a coward.

"Then jump already!" he yelled impatiently.

"Alright, alright" he called back. He took a deep breath he was ready to prove he was just as tough as Greg.

"Here it goes!" With a running start, Tom leaped off the cliff, but unlike Greg he ended up falling face first into the water.

"Tom?" Greg called nervously. Seeing no sign of his friend, he repeated

"Tom, Tom!" he yelled panicked. Now even the mighty Greg House was afraid.

Wasting no time, Greg dove into the water, eyes wide, frantically searching for his friend.

Then… He noticed a limp figure in the distance and he swam toward it, full speed. He then grabbed Tom's arm and with all his might he dragged him out of the water as quickly as he could.

He proceeded to give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, the way his father taught him, until Tom began to cough up the water from his lungs.

Tom looked up to see wide blue eyes staring down at his green ones.

"Are you alright?" Greg asked hesitantly, filled with guilt.

He coughed ruefully but nodded much to the relief of his worried friend.

"Never… again" Tom gasped.

Greg couldn't help but smile at that.

H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H*H* H

_**Comments please **_

_-They really do help and I enjoy reading them very much._


End file.
